Yoongi in Luv
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [BTS] Kekonyolan anak-anak di koridor Bangtan School. Apa yang terjadi? YoonMin, seme!Yoon.
**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan Big Hit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Yoongi in Luv** **© Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU,Typo, BL, Yaoi_ , _bad_ _language_.

.

 ** _Summary_** : Kekonyolan anak-anak di koridor Bangtan _School_. Apa yang terjadi? YoonMin, _seme_!Yoon.

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 ** _Enjoy_**!

.

Suasana sekolah, hiruk-pikuk siswa mondar-mandir di seluruh lorong koridor berhenti, dihentikan paksa karena kumpulan manusia di satu titik. Kerumunan siswa, memekik, menjerit, terkejut, mengundang kepala untuk menyembul keluar dari jendela kelas sepanjang koridor terdekat. Bisik-bisik, kasak-kusuk dari satu mulut ke mulut lain, satu fakta beragam bicara.

 _"Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"Siapa di sana?"_

 _"Kenapa menghalangi jalan?"_

 _"Kemana guru piket?"_

 _"Kapan kita masuk kelas? Apa ini jam kosong?"_

Kata demi kata terlontar, mengudara dalam pengapnya keadaan panas koridor. Siswa-siswa mulai gelisah, yang di belakang meloncat-loncat seperti kelinci—mencari gambaran sebenarnya di pusat perhatian. Beberapa menerobos punggung-punggung basah bau keringat temannya, bahkan rela terinjak-injak sepatu kets berlumpur.

 _ **ADA APA INI?**_

Seseorang berhasil mendorong kepalanya sampai menerobos ketiak-ketiak asam. Mata bolak-balik menjelajahi tengah kerumunan, wajah bertanya, kerutan kening bertambah seiring waktu berjalan. Tidak mengerti. Telinga dipasang waspada, mendengar bisikan dari kumpulan siswa yang begitu riuh.

 _"Itu preman sekolah."_

 _"Min Yoongi!"_

 _"Apa maunya?"_

 _"Memalak siswa?"_

 _"Ya Tuhan, siapa saja selamatkan orang malang itu!"_

 _"Eh? Bukan?"_

 _"Menembak seseorang?"_

 _"Siapa korban sial itu?"_

"...Park Jimin-"

Riuh bising, gemericik bisikan seketika reda. Hening menjalar seperti tanaman bersulur di belakang gedung sekolah. Semua orang diam. Mulut terkunci, gerakan terhenti, napas ditekan.

Pasang-pasang mata sibuk merekam momen paling bersejarah di sekolah. Seorang preman cap serigala dengan segala kebengisan dan kebrengsekannya. Tak ada yang berani bicara padanya, bahkan bayi akan menangis kencang bila mendengar namanya disebut.

Min Yoongi, tatapan mata sipit bosan hidup terlihat memicing intens memaksa si korban agar terus memandangnya. Mengulurkan setangkai mawar merah berlilitkan pita merah merona kepada Park Jimin—si malang. "Jadilah milikku."

Dua kata. Hanya dua kata berhasil membuat goncangan hebat melanda Bangtan _Senior High School_ yang damai. Suara kamera kentara diselingi blitz cahaya, mengabadikan momen penting awalnya sebuah peradaban baru. Yakinlah koran sekolah akan menjadi klub paling sibuk seminggu kedepan.

Jimin bergeming di tempat, kedip-kedip mata bolak-balik meyakinkan pendengaran, kelingking tangan kanan sampai digunakan mengorek sebelah telinga sebelum tangan Yoongi menarik. Menyelipkan bunga mawar merah di telinga adik kelas. "Aww!" Pekikan Jimin. "Apaan _sih_? Telingaku kena duri tahu!" Rupanya Jimin adalah siswa angkatan baru, belum kenal siapa Yoongi. Pantas tak punya sopan santun. Sementara semua orang sudah komat-kamit merapal berbagai mantra serta menggenggam _lucky_ _item_ masing-masing. Berdoa semoga kiamat datang terlambat.

Si _sunbae_ rambut abu-abu diam. Syok mungkin. Tapi ada sebuah tawa yang kemudian mengusik ketenangan. Ia tertawa-semakin keras-lebih keras-sangat keras.

 _"Kurasa Yoongi sedang dirasuki penunggu gudang belakang. Kemarin aku melihatnya merokok di sana."_

 _"Ya Tuhan. Pantas saja."_

Bukan lelucon, yang mereka katakan tidak sepenuhnya salah, kecuali di bagian kesurupan.

Yoongi menjulurkan tangan untuk membelai telinga Jimin yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. "Maafkan aku, Jimin- _ssi_."

 _ **"KIAMAT BENAR-BENAR DATANG! SELAMATKAN KOLEKSI GAME KALIAN! TONTON SEMUA JAV DAN KASET BOKEP KALIAN!"**_

Ketenangan Bangtan _Senior High School_ benar-benar sudah tamat. Semua orang kalang kabut, kocar-kacir, lari sana lari sini, senggol sana senggol sini, sentuh sana sentuh sini. Semua kacau selain si pembuat kekacauan. _Kenapa_? Karena Yoongi meminta maaf itu adalah tanda-tanda nyata kehancuran dunia. Di sisi lain suasana syahdu justru tercipta di tengah hiruk-pikuknya para siswa yang menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti perempuan. Aku laki-laki tahu." Jimin menasihati.

Yoongi patuh. "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" Rupanya Jimin menderita pikun dini.

"Mau jadi milikku?"

Pipi Jimin menggembung, jadi lebih besar dari ikan gembung. "Aku tidak mau," ujarnya cari mati, tapi sebelum Yoongi melayangkan protes, "aku ingin menjadi pihak yang menembak!"

Antara ingin membelah meja kepala sekolah dengan tangan kosong dan mendorong Namjoon dari atas tebing, Yoongi berusaha menahan umpatan. Apalagi jika disajikan wajah Jimin yang saat itu sedang mengerucutkan bibir merahnya sangat menggemaskan. Yoongi terpaksa mengalah. "Baiklah. Tembak aku." Katanya ambigu.

Cemberut serta kerutan di wajah si adik kelas langsung lenyap. "Yeiy!" Soraknya. "Nah, siapa namamu?" Jimin memandangnya tepat di mata.

Yoongi mangap, megap-megap seperti mujair diangkat dari kolam. _Tuhan, terbuat dari apa pemuda ini?_ Monolog Yoongi dalam hati. "Min... Min Yoongi." Bahkan ia sampai gugup. Dia yang berani membentak guru piket sekarang telah gugup.

"Oh? Mi-min Yoongi, m-mau... _eng_..." Jimin sebenarnya tidak menyadari kegugupan Yoongi karena sekarang dia sendiri sudah gugup dengan sendirinya. Jika kalian tahu, Jimin tidak pernah menembak orang, kalau ditembak sering. Tapi tak pernah ada yang berhasil, karena Jimin orangnya _gak peka_. Jadilah para calon menyerah di tengah jalan menunggu Jimin me _notice_ nya.

"Iyaaa?" Entah kenapa mata sipit Yoongi berusaha membulat, menunggu lanjutan kalimat si _hoobae_.

Jimin semakin gugup. "A...anu..."

"Anunya siapa?" tanya Yoongi cepat.

"Anuku, _eh_?" Jimin latah. Semua orang gubraak. Yoongi kini tersenyum mesum. "Ya udah, kamu aja yang nembak." Katanya.

Aduh, betapa mesumnya Yoongi sekarang. Emang tidak salah pilih dia melirik Jimin sejak masa orientasi siswa. Pemuda itu sering kena hukuman saat Yoongi memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, Yoongi bukan anggota OSIS dan ceritanya waktu itu dia sedang membolos pelajaran rutin. "Jimin- _ssi_ , jadilah milikku!" Itu nada perintah.

Jimin menunduk seperti budak yang memang seharusnya diperbudak. "A-aku mau jadi milik Yoongi." Jawabnya.

Lalu semua orang bersorak-sorai bergembira akibat terbawa suasana. Yoongi langsung melempar Jimin ke atas seperti bola basket, bedanya kalau bola basket goal masuk ke ring, sedangkan Jimin goal masuk kepelukan Yoongi.

Seraya memeluk leher Yoongi menggunakan sepasang lengan mungilnya, pipi tembam Jimin merona sewarna buah _cherry_. Apalagi cengkeraman erat Yoongi seakan mengurungnya ke dalam penjara. Jimin senang dipenjara rupanya, buktinya sejak tadi bibirnya terus tersenyum.

"Panggil aku Yoongi _hyung_. Aku lebih tua setahun darimu." Bisikan seduktif dekat telinga.

 _Oops_. Jimin langsung tegang dalam gendongan. Menunduk dalam tak berani mendongak. "Yo-yoongi _hyung_."

" _Ne_ , _chagiya_?"

 _Blush_.

 **Mission: COMPLETED**


End file.
